The Thief of Many Things
by AllAboardTheRollyJoger
Summary: "Okay, maybe things didn't work as well as I'd hoped when I went to the movies alone. Or perhaps they just changed for the better when the moron took my seat." Shameless, AU Captain Swan. (Constructive criticism is welcome aboard on this ship!) Third genre is humor.


"**Okay, maybe things didn't work as well as I'd hoped when I went to the movies alone. Or perhaps they just changed for the better when the moron took my seat." Shameless, AU Captain Swan.**

**A/N: Dilemmas with movie seating can never be fun, I'd know. But hey, it was a good inspiration for this story, and last, last week, I had a second inspiration too, but I won't tell you much about it, since you have to read the story to find out. Last, last week I was at an 'Invention Convention', sitting near my guy friend, passing notes, since a) we couldn't be stuffed talking and b) things, for me, are better in writing, and so we were trying to write on the piece of paper on our legs, since we had nothing to lean on, so our paper kept have holes in it. Get it?**

…

**Nevermind.**

**I don't own the show, nor anything that you might recognise here. xD PEASANT 101.**

**Hope you enjoy! :P**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**The Thief of Many Things**

...

That bastard.

For Emma, it was definitely not a natural, nevertheless normal experience to have your seat at the movies stolen by a two-timing, annoying, overly-enjoying-himself son of a crap… stranger. She had had her fair share of unfair society, of bitter embarrassment, of whatever things would come of her life, really, she had. But the universe just _had _to add on to her –already- horrible day, didn't it?

First a fight with her now ex-boyfriend, after that coming a fight with Mary Margaret, her mother, about washing the dishes, then waiting for what seemed like hours for her freaking Gold Class tickets, then waiting _again _for all of her (hell, all calorie filled) food which would soon be stuffed in her mouth later on, but now a stupid hot guy taking her seat? Not fair. Not fair at all.

_It was Row 4, Seat 8._

Rolling her eyes with a short grumble, the blonde settled into the velvety, scarlet comfort of the seat next to the favoured one. She needed to get Seat-Stealer out, sit in the appropriate spot, and thoroughly enjoy the movie while she had the chance.

After all, the advertisements were known to run for quite a long time, so that gave her the opportunity to actually see the entirety of the film

_Damn him for ruining the day by placing his weight on the blasted seat in the first place._

Lifting her left arm, Emma poked the male on his leather-jacket-covered shoulder, but kept her eyes on the screen nonchalantly, as if she was just starting to get comfortable. To no response to the blonde's touch, the man remained as he was before; a weird, chick-flick watching (and yes, that's what Emma wanted to watch at the time), dirt-eating grinner and Seat-Stealer.

Emma scoffed internally. How could someone _not _feel that? Plus, after the mood-degrading hell of a day she had, she most certainly couldn't be stuffed cutting her fingernails. Hell, if she was Seat-Stealer, Emma would just be content to the fact that she wasn't bleeding. Well, at least not what of was visible to anyone. Attempt after another, she began to wonder if he had lost all feeling in his right arm and wouldn't –and couldn't- care less because he couldn't feel it.

_Poke. Poke. Poke. POKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKE._

"What, bloody woman?!" the now noticeably British/Irish (Emma just couldn't tell the difference. It was quite strange) man whisper-shouted as an animated barrel raced across the screen, probably an ad for a kids movie or whatever. The stupid cute accent made Emma gape, but after a few seconds of their deemed stare-off, she picked herself up and huffed slightly.

"You're in my seat."

"No I'm not." Childish, eh? Two could play at that game.

"_Yes, _you are." Emma raised her movie ticket pointedly.

"Am I supposed to read that blasted piece of paper in the dark?" Seat-Stealer asked dramatically, making the blonde roll her eyes.

"Oh please. Sir, even the screen is bright enough for you to be able to read these co-ordinates."

The man chuckled. "'Sir'? Seems a little too formal, don't you think?"

"Well, would you prefer a different name?" Emma was hoping this subject would end soon, as she wanted to get back to business on the whole swap-seats matter.

Seat-Stealer turned to her, holding out his large right hand. "Jones. Killian Jones, at your service."

Emma took it, uncertainty painted on her face, but you know, she had to ignore the searing pinpricks of heat on her hand after his was released. "Are you sure it's safe to give a random stranger your name?" she raised her eyebrow. "For all you know, I could be a serial killer, waiting for the perfect chance to stab you in the neck."

Before Killian could reply, grumbles and whisper-shouts of "Shut it!" and "We're trying to watch here, guys." And quite a few, "Take your date somewhere else!"'s.

At least it was dark enough in the theatre to mask Emma's small blush. And Emma Swan most certainly does _not _blush. And so, she tracked her glance back to the seemingly never-ending commercials on the huge movie theatre screem with a miniscule smile on her face. Her arm leaned over to reach for the popcorn when-

A small piece of paper comes floating down near the tip of her nose in the shape of a paper boat, which impresses the blonde before undoing the not-so-complicated origami. Raising her eyebrow, she reads what it says.

_Now you tell me what your name is, love. –KJ_

How and why does a man keep a pen and paper with him at all times? Giving Killian an _are-you-serious_ look from the distance between them when she catches his attention, he shrugs with a little smirk on his face, nodding towards the piece of paper in her hand. Emma huffed slightly, rolling her eyes.

But the 28-year-old gives into the temptation and grabs her spare pen from her pocket, which she ended up leaving in her pant pocket… in the load with her washing machine. Worrying a bit, she tests the pen's ink on her arm.

It tickles briefly, but the pen's ink turns out to still be intact.

Emma places the piece of crumpled paper on the vacant arm rest beside her on her right, using its sturdy material to write on.

Miraculously, with every word that she wrote, no holes were made into the paper. God bless these seats!

She handed the note back to Killian, feeling a tinge of déjà vu, as he read it with a little laugh.

_Who says 'love' in writing? Tell me what century you're from. -ES_

Finally, the movie began; starting with their companies logos, but the two continued their back and forth messages all through the film.

_Well LOVE, _he writes in large letters for dramatization, _that should remain a secret. Anyway, don't change the subject. Will I ever have the pleasure to know your full name?_

_I'm not changing the subject, I'm just asking. Plus, I still don't trust you. I could arrest you, you know._

_A cop or something? Please, the only thing I could get arrested for is my dashing good looks, overwhelming everyone._

_Well, not exactly a cop. And when was it your business?_

_Interrogation I see. I just wanted to know a few things about the women next to me with quite the sharp finger._

Speaking of which…

"Hey, you stole my seat!" it had just occurred to her that she had long since forgotten what she was meant to do.

"SHHHHHHH!" the people around her angrily whisper-shouted.

"No, it's mine! I have proof!" Killian insisted, holding out his ticket, which Emma snatched out of his hand quickly.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Emma read the ticket furiously. _Row 4, Seat 8. _What the hell? Who would've given two people the same seat? Especially in Gold Class seating?!

"Someone gave us the fucking same seating!" the blonde said quietly, silently fuming at whoever had done this. Wait…

"Not someone anymore," Emma narrowed her eyes at an unseen figure. "Ruby."

Ruby, her other roommate along with Mary Margaret and her husband and Emma's father, David, had known all along that Neal, Graham and now, Walsh, were all bad guys from the start. But Emma being Emma, was stubborn and still went off to date them. She still wondered why Ruby hadn't said 'I told you so,' yet.

Ruby had a part-time job at Granny's diner, owned by her very own grandmother and herself, working as a waitress, but not only that, she had recently accepted a job at the movie theatre Rox Movies, which Emma was currently in. The blonde had been surprised today when Ruby was working at the ticket stand, offering her a single Gold Class ticket, which Emma could _never_ pay for on her own.

"_Just take it," Ruby held out the ticket with a grin. "You'll need a good day out after the d-bag who dumped you." So she gave a small thank you, gave her 20 dollars for the original price for a normal, 2D movie, but only noticed the wink her roommate gave her when Killian held out his ticket._

_Ruby knew that she would take a stand for the seat._

_Ruby knew that she was single._

_Ruby knew that, after every break-up Emma would go to the movies, especially to Rox._

_And she just had the luck of getting a new job and having a good-looking guy in the same line._

_Dammit, she was setting Emma up with a handsome stranger!_

The bail bondsperson wanted to both wring out her friends neck and hug her at the same time at her wit, but settled for just leaving the movie theatre entirely.

"Hey, wait!" Killian grabbed her wrist as she stood up. "Where're you going?"

"Home. Nice meeting you, Killian."

"SHHHHHHHHH!"

And so, Emma quickly walked out of the aisle, giving up on her precious seating, the piece of paper, full of their messages clutched in her hand.

It only occurred to her when she came back to her apartment with a Ruby, a knowing smirk plastered on her face, and a nowhere to be seen couple, when coming back to reading their massages on the small scrap of paper, that Killian had written his number on the back.

Dammit, these people were too smart for their own good.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**A/N: And there you have it! Like it? Hate it? Should I continue to a new Chapter 2, or let this be a one/two-shot? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed this little gem, so it would most certainly be acceptable for constructive criticism. Hey, if it's to improve my work, I'm all for it.**

**AlLAboardTheRollyJoger OUT :P**


End file.
